


Garden Of Eden

by Constellatius



Series: Take You Down to Paradise [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Butt Plugs, Cockwarmer!dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Gentleness, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Sub!Dean, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas enjoy a morning in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Of Eden

Moving into the bunker is driving Dean's nesting instincts insane. The bunker was dusty and dirty, abandoned for nearly 60 years. Dean finds rooms not on the map, ten bedrooms line the halls, a gym to the left of his bedroom. Before Cas had fallen Dean had set him up a room, a room with a double bed in the center, small simple things Cas would like, his bedroom leads into the garden. Just a small patch of grass, wild with weeds, overgrown and beautiful.

Dean feels like a baby bird, his mama feeding him, teaching him how to fly. Cas may have lost his wings but he continues to help Dean to soar. 

When he wakes Dean is alone, toes cold, the blanket lying on the floor. Through the glass doors he sees Cas puttering around in the garden, feet bare, Deans torn jeans barely clinging to his slim hips. He wraps the blanket around himself, the faux fur feels soft against his naked skin, and he makes his way to the door. He leans on the frame, simply admiring Cas. He is knelt in the dirt, a blob of mud lies on his cheek, his nails and palms caked. He plants a purple flower, whispering softly to it.

Dean pads over to Cas, grass tickling his bare toes. An ant crawls over his foot as he stands beside Cas, fingers sweeping through his sun bleached hair. Cas places a small kiss on his hip, his muddy hand curling round Dean's ankle.

‘Do you want breakfast, blue bird?’ Cas holds, placing a yellow pansy into the ground. ‘Eggs and toast?’

‘Yes please Dean. Can I have it…’

‘Dippy, I know baby.’ Cas smiles up at him. He stands, knees creaking, a trowel in his hand, he places a kiss on Deans nose before kneeling down in the mud again.

Dean brings breakfast out on a floral tray, two glasses of orange juice, toast and eggs. The eggs come from the chickens they keep. When they first moved Sam had excitedly ran into Deans room a chick in his hand. He had shown Dean the mass of chickens nesting in a battered coop on a small patch of land. Neither brother is sure how long they have been there or how the survived but they did, breeding and thriving. Each morning one of them will gather the eggs and feed the birds some grain, Sam raised a small chick abandon by his mother, he follows Sam wherever he goes. He sure they are both still asleep in Sam’s room after being up the majority of the night researching. 

Dean watches as a bird flies down with her mate to gather the food Cas has loving placed on his handmade bird table, her mate flutters around the garden, picking up twigs in his beak for their nest.

‘Come here beloved’ Cas opens his arms, breakfast finished, plates and tray by the foot of the swing.

Dean moves into Cas’s lap, the blanket still hangs around his shoulders, the plug inside him shifts as he flops into Cas’s lap, hitting his prostate, he moans. Cas’s arm circles his waist as the other falls to his ass, stroking over the cleft he reaches down to remove the plug. He places small dry kisses on Dean's tanned neck.

He slips inside Dean, content to just stay. Dean dozes as Cas hums in his ear. He wakes when the sun is high in the sky, his leg has gone to sleep. As he moves to get the feeling back Cas’s hips buck, reminding Dean he is still there. Dean turns his head, cheek colliding with Cas’s rosy cheeks. A breeze floats through the garden hitting the wind chime Dean had made. The little wooden blue bird twists slightly as its whimsical notes vibrate the strings. Dean sees Cas is awake his eyes glossy, like he had just woken up, his lips wet from his tongue. Dean leans further back into him, slipping one leg either side of his lover.

Cas’s cock is half hard inside him, the feel of Dean's wet, warm hole making him erect. Cas nuzzles into his neck, his arms bringing Dean closer to him. His right hand sweeps over Deans warm skin causing his hair to stand up and goose bumps to rise. His cock twitches in interest as Cas fondles his balls. His fingers are clean now, soft despite the manual work he does. Cas kisses over Dean's shoulder. Dean shivers with the gentle ministrations.

Dean bares his neck for Cas, his head thrown back, Cas’s hand caresses his cock, thumbing over the tip, collecting the precome on his fingers. He sucks a raspberry bruise into Dean's flawed skin, marking him, claim him as his own. 

He feels Cas harden inside of him, as always Cas takes his time, making sure Dean is so okay. He links their finger before his first thrust, keeping Dean grounded and with him. His over hand forms a ring around Dean's cock, working him to full hardness. Dean's occasional gasps are short and almost inaudible. His cock twitches slightly as Cas pumps into him, his cock dragging over this sensitive prostate. 

Dean is extra sensitive; he always is when they are like this. He needs Cas inside him, Cas shows his love with little gasps and moans into Deans neck, show it as he holds him at night, still inside. When he wakes up and is still inside Dean. They belong to each other. The first time Dean asked for this, he thought it was about sex, but it isn’t Cas fills that hole inside of him, making him feel loved and cared for, like all the bad outside of their walls can’t hurt him or his family again.

Cas’s fingers dance over his nipple. They massage the perky nub, pleasure ripples through Deans core.

‘Where did you go beloved?’

‘Nowhere,’ Dean grabs Cas’s thigh, thrusting himself down onto Cas’s cock ‘I’m right here blue bird.’

Cas’s arms tighten around Dean, small kisses marking him, hickeys sucked into flesh, crescent moons dug into tanned skin. Hand splayed over warm skin, holding and loving. Protective and perfect.

His orgasm washes over him, like calm waves on a beach. Dean comes with a whine, his cock softening almost instantly; Cas jerks his flaccid cock, wringing out the last of his come. Cas comes inside of Dean, his hips thrusting though his orgasm, Deans come coats his fingers. Cas picks up the tissue from breakfast to wipe the seed on.

Cas’s soft cock is still inside of him as Dean turns around to cuddle into Cas’s chest, the blanket covering his bare ass. Both men fall asleep in the midday sun, cuddled up under the shade.


End file.
